


"Are we friends?"

by stabmebeforeyoukissme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabmebeforeyoukissme/pseuds/stabmebeforeyoukissme
Summary: “Are you alright?” He placed his files on his desk and shifted his attention to the young doctor in front of him.Spencer nodded, stuttering. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Hotch. I just, um, needed to ask you something.”





	"Are we friends?"

**Author's Note:**

> Reid wants to know where he and Hotch stand after Bale and Dowd.

Aaron’s guilt was heavier, and the bruises on Spencer were more noticeable than they were in the back of the ambulance. Aaron and Spencer had talked, and Gideon had given his prodigy a pep talk on the jet so that was the end of the story, right? 

When the team made their way to their respective desks, preparing to head home the last thing Aaron Hotchner had expected was a knock on his office door as he shoved several files into his bag. 

Not bothering to look up, Aaron called out to who he assumed was one of his teammates, “Come in.” Noting Reid, still black and blue, walking-in shouldn’t have caught him off guard as much as it did. But still, his chest clenched as he watched the team’s genius move toward him. 

“Are you alright?” He placed his files on his desk and shifted his attention to the young doctor in front of him.

Spencer nodded, stuttering. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine Hotch. I just, um, needed to ask you something.”

The former prosecutor motioned toward the sleek black couch in his office while sitting down himself. “Ask away Reid.”

Spencer licked his lips before spewing out a quiet bunch of mushed words.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the genius's lack of proper dialect, “What?”

Drawing in a faint breath, Spencer repeated himself. “Are we friends?”

Hotch's smile and laughter were instantaneous, confusing Spencer beyond belief. Quick to notice Reid’s pout and look of bewilderment the SSA tried to return to his former placate self.

“Spencer, I would like to believe that we’ve been friends. I’ve known you for three years and despite what I told Dowd, I have enjoyed working with you. I apologize if you think otherwise now.” Aaron was attempting to sound sincere because he meant every word but he was ensnared from Reid suggesting that he and Hotch weren’t friends.

Reid shook his head. “I know, I should have figured but with what happened and the fact that you and Gideon have to go through so much to place me on the team. Hotch, I can’t even pass my gun qualification. I look like a college student. I constantly ramble, and I do physics magic in the bullpen-” 

“And you're an exceptional person Reid, not to mention an amazing asset to the team. No matter how many times you hit me in the head with bottle rockets. I wouldn’t agree to sustain your place on the team unless I thought you belong here.”

Spencer's heart skipped a beat. “That means a lot to me Hotch. I’m sorry to take up your time you presumably want to go home, I’ll see you on Monday.”

Aaron stood up, “Have a good weekend Spencer.”

Hotch’s relief was meant with his slightly inappropriate elation from their conversation, especially for a man who was about to go home to his pregnant wife. Before burying the feeling and returning to his task, Spencer tackled him in an awkward yet endearing hug. Tall genius attached limbs wrapped around his slightly taller frame.

“Hotch.”

“Yes, Reid?”

“Thanks for fixing the team after Bale. I’m really happy you're alive.”

Nodding his head, Hotch returned the hug. The behavior was uncharacteristic for the both of them but that was what made the contact okay. It wasn’t sympathy or forced, it was a message of their loyalty to one another. The contact meant, ‘thank god we’re alive.’


End file.
